List of Die Hard Scenario Films and Shows
This is a detailed list of all the Die Hard Scenario movies out there. This list is incomplete. You can help us by expanding it. List 1-9 *''12 Rounds'' *''12 Rounds: Reloaded'' *''16 Blocks'' *''44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shootout'' A *''Act of War'' *''Air Force One: President James Marshall takes on Russian terrorists who hijacked Air Force One and hold the president's family and passengers hostage. *Air Marshal'' *''Air Rage'' *''Against the Dark'' *''Agent Red'' *''A Good Day to Die Hard: John McClane travels to Russia to help his son John Jr., only to discover that he is a CIA operative out to stop Russian terrorists from confiscating weapons-grade uranium. *Arctic Blue'' *''Assault on Dome 4'' *''Assault on Precinct 13 (2005 film): Police officers and imprisoned criminals must fight to survive when corrupt, disgruntled cops surround the station with the intent of killing all inside. B *Black Dog'' *''Blast'' *''Breakaway'' *''Broken Arrow: USAF pilot Captain Riley Hale and park ranger Terry Carmichael battle Hale's mentor Major Vic Deakins and his group of rogue military operatives who stole 2 nuclear weapons from a stealth bomber on a desert. C *Cabin Pressure'' *''Cliffhanger: Troubled ex-mountain rescue climber Gabe Walker confronts international terrorists who force him and others to find 3 suitcases of stolen money in the Colorado Rocky Mountains. *Command Performance'' *''Con Air: Imprisoned ex-Army Ranger Cameron Poe battles violent convicts who hijacked a prison transport jet. *Crackerjack'' *''Crackerjack 2'' *''Crash Dive'' *''Crash Landing'' *''Critical Mass'' *''Counter Measures'' D *''Deadly Outbreak: Sergeant Dutton Hatfield is pitted against terrorist leader Colonel Baron and his men who have taken over a chemical plant in Tel Aviv. *Derailed: NATO operative Jacques Kristoff battles terrorists who hijacked an passenger train to search and steal a weaponized, ultra-virulent strain of smallpox. *Die Hard: Off-duty New York cop John McClane battles German terrorist Hans Gruber and his internationally based group who seize control of Nakatomi Plaza on Christmas Eve. *Die Hard 2: Die Harder: John McClane battles renegade ex-military commandos who took control of Dulles International Airport. *Die Hard with a Vengeance: John McClane and shopkeeper Zeus Carver tried to find terrorist mastermind Simon Gruber and his men who is setting bombs in New York to distract them from their own agenda. *Death Train'' *''Deep Terror'' *''Demolition High'' *''Demolition University'' *''Diplomatic Siege: The Romanian embassy is taken over by terrorists and it's up to a bomb expert to stop them. *Dredd: Judge Dredd and his rookie partner Judge Anderson are trapped in the 200-story building owned by homicidal drug lord Madeline "Ma-Ma" Madrigal and her gang. *Doom: Marines fight hostile aliens inside a base on Mars. E *Executive Decision: Anti-terrorist expert Dr. David Grant and a team of Special Forces operatives board an 747 airliner that was hijacked by Islamic terrorists. *Exit Speed: Bus passengers must fight to survive when a group of meth-addicted, vengeful bikers surround it and attack. F *Final Voyage'' *''Firestorm: Smokejumper Jesse Graves takes on escaped convicts led by Randall Shaye, who have kidnapped bird watcher Jennifer, in the midst of a raging forest fire. *Flightplan: An aircraft engineer hunts through the airliner she designed to find her missing daughter everyone denies ever existing while also trying to fight someone who wants her dead. G *Gridlock'' H *''Half Past Dead and its sequel'' *''Hard Rain'' *''Home Alone 3:'' A resourceful young boy gets into a battle of wits with four international terrorists looking for a missile chip in his neighborhood. *''Hostile Takedown'' I *''Icebreaker'' *''Interceptor'' L *''The Last Siege: Never Surrender'' *''Lethal Tender'' *''Live Free or Die Hard: John McClane and hacker Matt Farrell battle an internet-based terrorist organization who are systematically shutting down the United States. *Lockout: Wrongly imprisoned CIA agent Marion Snow infiltrates a orbital space prison to battles inmates who taken control of it and rescue Emilie Warnock, the daughter of the President of the United States. M *The Marine and its sequels'' *''Masterminds'' *''Maximum Conviction'' *''Maximum Revenge'' *''Mean Guns'' N *''No Contest and its sequel'' *''Non-Stop'' O *''Olympus Has Fallen: Disgraced Secret Service agent Mike Banning battles a group of North Korean terrorists who seized control of the White House and hold President Benjamin Asher and others hostage. *Open Fire'' P *''Panic Room: A mother and daughter are trapped inside their panic room, with armed thieves waiting outside and trying to get in. *Passenger 57: Ex-cop turned airline security expert John Cutter outwits psychotic terrorist Charles Rane and his gang who hijacked a jet in a escape attempt. *Paul Blart: Mall Cop: An underappreciated, overweight mall cop takes action after a gang of highly organized thieves take over the mall on Black Friday with the intention of robbing it blind. *The Peacekeeper'' *''Phone Booth: A self-centered publicist is trapped in a phone booth by a sadistic sniper determined to teach him right from wrong, the alternative being death. *Predator: An alien with highly advanced weaponry hunts humans for sport terrorizes marines in a jungle. *Point Blank: Rudy Ray must stop his brother's criminal gang, led by Wallace, when they take over a shopping mall. R *The Raid: Redemption: A SWAT team works to take out a drug lord in a large apartment slum. *The Rock: Imprisoned ex-SAS operative John Mason and FBI chemical weapons agent Stanley Goodspeed lead a Navy SEAL team to Alcatraz Island when a renegade general and his team of rogue U.S. Force Recon Marines take over the island and threatened San Francisco with rockets armed with poison gas. S *Shadowchaser'' *''Skyscraper'' *''Snakes on a Plane'' *''Sonic Impact'' *''Speed: Los Angeles SWAT officer Jack Traven and passenger Annie Porter try to save the passengers of a bus held hostage by vengeful bomber Howard Payne when he rigged to blow if the bus goes below 50mph. *Speed 2: Cruise Control: SWAT officer Alex Shaw and Annie Porter tries to save crazed computer genius John Geiger who takes over the cruise ship's computer control systems. *Strategic Command'' *''Sudden Death: Disgraced ex-Pittsburgh firefighter Darren McCord tries to stop ruthless ex-government agent Joshua Foss and his group who seized an ice arena and rigged bombs on it during game 7 of NHL Stanley Cup finals game. T *Tactical Force'' *''Tail Sting'' *''Terminal Rush'' *''The Taking of Beverly Hills'' *''Toy Soldiers'' *''Turbulence'' U *''Under Siege: Ex-Navy SEAL operative Casey Ryback takes on embittered former CIA agent William Strannix and his men who seized of US battleship ''USS Missouri where Ryback serves as the ship's cook. *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory: Casey Ryback battles a group of mercenaries who hijacked a passenger train and use it as a makeshift command center of a deadly weapons satellite. V *Vacancy:'' A couple staying at an isolated hotel fight to survive against groups of armed serial killers who make snuff films. *''Vantage Point: Traumatized Secret Service agent Thomas Barnes investigates the assassination attempt on President Henry Ashton and tries to find terrorists involved in the attempt in Spain. *The Vault'' *''Velocity Trap'' W *''White House Down: U.S. Capitol policeman John Cale tries to protect President James Sawyer and rescue his daughter when a paramilitary group seizes control of the White House. *Whiteout'' Category:List Category:Films